Unmasked
by fluffystring
Summary: 'A soft hand enclosed his cheek, pulling the blond out of his temporary reverie with a startled jolt. Turning to her, the greenette offered a small smile followed by a short snicker, murmuring softly, "Ready to give up yet?"'


**Title:** _Unmasked_

**Pairing(s):** _Kano/Kido_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Rated:** _M_

**Warning(s):** _Definitely some datti stuff. Positively my first time writing something like this, so it might be really weird, awkward, and ooc._

* * *

><p>Every brush, every minor stroke produced by the contact of skin against skin sent a wave of pleasure through the blond as he released an inaudible shudder, his back arching, teeth clenched, eyes scrunched shut as tightly as he could force them to. His toes curled, his cheeks aflame with crimson. With each grueling, merciless heartbeat he found it was getting harder to remain composed on the outside. True, he could lie with his bright smiles and boisterous voice all he wanted, but when it came down to it, the body was the one vital part of his being he was rendered incapable of deceiving anyone with, whether he liked it or not.<p>

The more she grazed the sensitive skin encompassing his lower regions, the farther his facade deteriorated. That was how it always went, though they usually never made it beyond this point without some form of interruption to draw one of them away from their intimate activity. Now was the time to panic, and panic he did- on the inside, that is.

Biting his lower lip, the blond feared drawing blood during the agonizing process of warding off this unabashed pleasure, so hard were his teeth digging into the chapped line of his lip. He could barely sustain himself as it was, what with his eyes lulling in the back of his head, the interior of his mind clouded in a fuzzy haze, his fingers clasping the bedsheets beneath himself in a vice-like grip.

His breathing was coming out, more or less, in warm, shallow gasps. How much longer was he meant to endure this bodily torture? The answer to such an inquiry seemed to be lost to him, as once again he suppressed the urge to moan while her hands worked slowly around that particular area.

How much longer indeed.

Suddenly, things began to take an unexpected turn. Her hand wrapped around it, causing the blond's eyes to stretch wide in shock. Before he could speak something warm and moist enveloped it, and he realized in that same moment exactly what her motives were.

She was trying to break through his mask.

And what better way to do so than to take him in through the mouth? It seemed simple enough; then again, everything is easier said than done.

He cupped his face in the palm of his hand, feeling the heat radiating off his cheeks as he squirmed, a muffled moan managing to escape his closed lips. Her tongue swiped across it repeatedly, and he could have sworn he was close to blacking out several times, so overcome with pleasure and exhaustion that he could scarcely keep his eyes open to see what was happening.

As her mouth made a momentary withdrawal, a dribble of saliva clung to the tip of his member, connecting her lower lip to it by a measly string. Her gaze rose to meet his own, but he averted his eyes just as fast. Nevertheless, he could feel her eyes boring into him without his needing to look, and could easily tell she was amused by this sudden desire to avoid eye contact.

A soft hand enclosed his cheek, pulling the blond out of his temporary reverie with a startled jolt. Turning to her, the greenette offered a small smile followed by a short snicker, murmuring softly, "Ready to give up yet?"

Did he really have much of a choice?

At long last, the blond let his facade go, revealing the underlying blush coating his cheeks, much to his growing awkwardness and apprehension. To say he wasn't use to showing a side of himself no one aside from his eyes alone was an understatement. During the next few minutes, he shifted in place, wanting to say something but having no voice to speak with. However, it was with the greenette's gentle coaxing that he finally eased his worries somewhat, albeit hesitantly, before she resumed her previous task without a second's thought.

"A- ah-! T- Tsubomi! A... aaah... mhm... Ts...!"

In a matter of minutes, the blond had successfully reached his climax, and released himself with an embarrassingly loud cry, panting as he flopped back against the mattress, chest heaving, skin coated with sweat. Running a hand tiredly through his matted bangs, the sound of the mattress creaking with newly added weight pulling his attention to the source. Hovering above him, flushed, sweating, but still as gorgeous as the day was long, Kido smirked before giving his forehead a light flick.

"Idiot," she muttered.

For the first time since the course of events began, Kano let out a breathless, feeble laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hueheu sorry if that turned out really badly! There's always next time, eh? Thanks for reading!


End file.
